Your mysterious someone
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Ralf sospecha sobre Leona, últimamente salía mucho de la base, sin avisar… -¿Con quién está?, ¿Quién es él? [songfic]


_Hola de nuevo, les presento mi nuevo fic de King Of Fighters… Dedicado para mi primita y amiga Vika Yagami y para aquellas personas que son fans de esta pareja (Iori x Leona) ejejej :D_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de King Of Fighters no me pertenecen, son de la compañía de videos juegos SNK Playmore._

_Aclaraciones: Basado en la canción de Miranda- "Tu misterioso alguien", la trama es mía, puede que contenga un párrafo de la canción de __**Miranda**__ y también algo de Ralf x Leona x Iori. :D_

_Summary: Ralf sospecha sobre Leona, últimamente salía mucho de la base, sin avisar… -¿Con quién está?, ¿Quién es él?-_

* * *

**Your mysterious someone**

Un día cualquiera, en la base Ikari Warriors; Ralf y Clark no encontraban a Leona por ningún lado, para ambos era extraño; porque la militar siempre se levanta temprano para entrenar un poco. El comandante Heidern en algunos días, le dejaba salir de la base para relajarse un poco aunque ella no quería. Ralf entro a la oficina de su compañera, para asegurarse de que se encontraba allí.

—Leona.

—Tampoco está en su oficina —dijo Clark sorprendido.

Ambos mercenarios se fueron a la oficina del comandante, puede que él tenga todas las respuestas. Como padre sobre protector, debería saber en dónde está su ahijada. —Permiso, comandante—dijeron ellos dos al hacer un saludo militar.

—Pasen Jones y Still—decía este en tono frio. —Y ¿a qué se debe esta pequeña reunión? —al preguntar, el castaño miro disimuladamente unos papeles que estaban sellados de color rojo, "**aceptado**".

— ¿Dónde esta Leona? —pregunto mercenario Still curioso. En ese momento, el coronel volvió en sí y se quedo atento a la respuesta de Heidern.

—La di el día libre—contesto este ignorando sus caras de asombro.

—Está bien — suspiraron ambos al mismo tiempo. —_Debe estar paseando por ahí, quien sabe_—pensó el castaño desconcertado.

— ¿Pasa algo coronel? —indago Heidern frunció el ceño.

—Solo que me preocupa es todo.

—Coronel…Deberías dejar de pensar en ella… Su relación ya término —le decía el comandante al levantarse de su asiento y observaba por la ventana. —Además, ella está con alguien ahora —

— ¿Con quién? —preguntaba el interesado.

—Eso no te lo puedo decir, Leona me dijo que no te dijera nada, lo siento—dijo este disculpándose por la promesa que le hizo a su ahijada.

—De acuerdo.

El coronel Jones se retiro del lugar junto con su compañero, quien quedo sorprendido, -_Leona ¿tiene un novio?-, _para aquellos dos sonaba algo raro, al preguntárselo por sí mismos; el coronel y la militar tuvieron una relación más que amigos, pero todo eso había que dejarlo en el pasado. Aunque Ralf estaba saliendo con Whip todavía, de todas formas, el sigue preocupado por su ex novia; el coronel quería saber quién era esa persona "**especial**" de Leona… Quiere saber si ella está feliz al lado de ese hombre.

Ellos dos se subieron a una camioneta que se encontraba en el estacionamiento y se fueron dirigiéndose al parque de South Town, para buscar a Leona Heidern… O más bien, para averiguar con quien está saliendo.

"_Hay alguien en tu vida que esta transformándote.__  
__Hay alguien que ha cambiado en ti la forma en que te ves.__  
__Hay alguien nuevo que se apareció__  
__y que tu corazón robo.__  
__Ya lo sé.__  
__Solo dime ¿quién es?__"_

Durante la tarde, una joven de cabellos azulados estaba sentada en una banca esperando, miraba de vez en cuando su reloj de pulsera; ella observaba a algunas personas cuyas estaban caminando con su pareja, para Leona, era algo humillante, todos estaban juntos mientras que, ella estaba ahí sentada esperando a su novio.

—Me dejo plantada—suspiro ella derrotada, se levanto de su asiento, apenas avanzo unos pasos y algo le llamo la atención.

— ¡Leona! —gritaba Iori al acercarse.

La peli azulada se detuvo y voltea hacia atrás, sonrió de lado. —Hasta que llegaste—le decía ella de brazos cruzados.

—Perdón amor, estuve ocupado con el ensayo —dijo Iori tratando de recuperar el aliento, —Te traje esto— el pelirrojo le había comprado un ramo de rosas rojizas, así su novia lo pudiera perdonar por su tardanza.

—No importa, Iori todo está bien, lo importante es que viniste—decía la peli azulada al sonrojarse, tomo el ramo de rosas.

—Vamos al cine—le dijo el pelirrojo al tomarla de la mano y después para robarle un beso.

—Sí.

En ese momento, el castaño los vio desde el parabrisas, —No puede ser— murmuro este en shock. El de las gafas oscuras quedo con la boca abierta, al enterarse de la persona "**especial**" de Leona.

"_¿Quien Es Tu nuevo amor?__  
__¿Tu nueva ocupación?__  
__Tu misterioso Alguien__  
__A quien has ocultado de mi todo el tiempo__  
__para no matarme.__¿Quien es tu seductor?__  
__¿Tu rey y tu peón?__  
__¿Quien ocupo el lugar que siempre ocupe yo?__  
__Tu misterioso alguien__  
__Me robo.__ "_

Era nada menos que Iori Yagami, la persona "**especial**" de su compañera, el castaño quería frenar delante de ellos para bloquearle su camino, pero se encogió de hombros, Clark le decía –"no hagas una locura"-, no pudo ignorar lo que escuchaba, ya que ambos veían muy feliz a la joven militar… Y si ella estaba feliz, el coronel Jones será feliz también… Con tan solo verla reír, al lado de otra persona, que no sea él. A su lado.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Lo sé, fue un fic cortito ._. Para la próxima lo alargo un poco mas :D …Espero que les haya gustado Vika y para los autores que hayan leído mi fic :D**_

_**Bueno me despido… Sayonara!**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


End file.
